


The future looks good

by MissClaraOswinOswald



Series: My Consulting Detective and Me [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissClaraOswinOswald/pseuds/MissClaraOswinOswald
Summary: A tiny one-shot inspired by the OneRepublic song "Future looks good". Molly's father discusses Molly and the upcoming wedding with Sherlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny one-shot was inspired by the song "Future looks good" by OneRepublic, which was suggested to me by one of my Wattpad followers. If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos or comment!

The room was empty; the only things left were a small bed and countless picture frames on the walls. A thousand different pictures that her mother and father had taken over the years.   
Sherlock walked over to the wall, observing. Molly as a baby, a toddler, teenager. Her mother disappeared from the pictures as Molly got older. Her father was the only family member left.

"She was so beautiful," Molly's father said, joining Sherlock, "Always has been, always will be."

Sherlock nodded, smiling. He turned his face towards his future father-in-law.  "Thank you for being here today, for allowing us to use the house."

"Don't worry about it. There is no better place for Molly's wedding," her father answered, "She's waiting downstairs for you, she's bloody nervous."

Sherlock shrugged. "Why? She knows I love her, no matter what dress she's wearing."

Her father chuckled. "She doesn't agree. Just like her mom, that one. She was just as nervous on our wedding day." He shook Sherlock's hand.   
"Thank you, for taking care of my daughter and for loving her, Sherlock. The future looks bright for you two."

"Thank you, Bob," Sherlock answered genuinely.

They went downstairs, to the big garden where the guests were waiting for them. Molly was waiting for them with the preacher.   
Sherlock was speechless. Mary had done a splendid job on Molly's hair and makeup. And the dress she was wearing was so Molly. It was a ball gown, with a tight fitting, beaded body and a skirt made of tulle.

"Go ahead, Sherlock," Bob said.

Sherlock followed his orders and walked over to Molly. She smiled nervously.

"Hi."

"Hello, Molly Hooper," Sherlock answered, "You look beautiful."

Molly blushed. "I'm all yours."

Sherlock's smile was better than any answer he could have given her.


End file.
